Drabbles Alphabet
by EgoCecile
Summary: Chaque lettre de l'alphabet correspond à un personnage et à un objet. Les deux ensembles peuvent donner des résultats parfois risibles...
1. Albus Dumbledore

C _oucou tout le monde ! Je viens avec un nouveau projet, ou plutôt un projet qui date, et que j'ai enfin de décidé de sortir. Ce sont des drabbles alphabet. C'est à dire des courts récits de 100 mots qui respecte l'ordre de l'alphabet (au passage, je révise mon alphabet ^^) qui met en scène un personnage qui a comme initiale une lettre de l'alphabet et un mot, qui peut être un objet, un animal ou autre, qui servira de chute, et qui j'espère vous fera au moins sourire, rire serait un rêve :D Je précise juste qu'en 100 mots, je n'ai pas la possibilité de détailler. J'en publierais deux par jour, sauf exception mais je vous préviendrai ^^ En espérant que le sujet vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review, vous savez comment cela me fait plaisir. :D_

* * *

 _Bien évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, et l'idée initiale est de Je ne sais plus qui, qui avait fait des drabbles alphabet qui met en valeur le couple McGonagall - Dumbledore  
Par contre, vous l'avez bien compris que ce n'est pas de moi, alors je ne vais pas à le dire à chaque fois ^^_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture ! et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez en review :D_

* * *

 _Albus Dumbledore :_

« Albus, vous n'y pensez vraiment pas ? s'indigna une femme.

\- Mais si Minerva, je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux, répondit le directeur de Poudlard, les yeux taquins qui contrastaient avec son air grave sur son visage.

\- Albus, je m'y oppose. Je refuse d'accepter une idée aussi puérile, se mit à crier la vieille professeure de Métamorphose.

\- Mais Minerva, vous ne voyez pas du même point de vue que moi. C'est une idée géniale, répondit Albus, très amusée de Minerva.

\- C'est hors de question que les élèves aillent à Poudlard à dos d' _âne_ ! »

* * *

 _Merci de m'avoir lu :D_


	2. Bill Weasley

_Alors je viens avec le second drabble :D En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D Bonne lecture !_

 _Bill Weasley :_

Bill Weasley rentra d'une difficile journée de travail pour la banque Gringotts. Une fois arrivé dans son foyer, il s'assit, épuisé, dans un fauteuil du salon. Sa femme, se faufila juste derrière lui, afin de lui mettre les bras autour de la taille de son mari, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se détendre. Quand Fleur sentit enfin les épaules de Bill se détendre, et qu'elle entendit un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle lui demanda :

« Ce soir, je vais faire du _bœuf_. Tu le veux comment ?

\- Bien saignant, s'il te plaît, ma chérie. »


	3. Cho Chang

_Coucou ! Voici les deux nouveaux drabbles alphabet, en espérant qu'il vous plaise :D N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review !_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Cho Chang :_

Cho Chang se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch et son entraînement venait tout juste de se finir. Elle était épuisée, et elle avouait que le seul moment qu'elle voulait à ce moment même était de pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude afin de se détendre ses muscles qui étaient douloureux suite à un entraînement intensif. Son équipe voulait la coupe ! Elle se rhabilla et voulut ranger sa tenue de Quidditch. Mais…

« Sérieusement, qui a fait cela ? »

Une petite note, avec écrit « vengeance ! » se trouvait à la place du _cintre_. Elle soupira. Décidément…

* * *

 _alors, oui, l'idée est un peu pourrie, mais en fait, l'idée m'est venue en cours de sport, où il m'est arrivé un truc presque similaire, mais avec un autre objet, et ma réaction avait été celle-là ^^_

 _En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue :D_


	4. Dolores Ombrage

_Moi qui déteste Dolores, c'est vraiment la réaction que j'aurais eu, avec une femme comme elle. Et comme Minerva est mon personnage préféré, c'est elle qui aura l'honneur de le faire ^^_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Dolores Ombrage :_

Minerva se trouvait dans son bureau, avec un élève et Dolores Ombrage. Elle faisait passer un entretien d'orientation au Gryffondor, qui, se sentait complètement paniquée avec cette horrible femme crapaud dans son dos. La professeure de Métamorphose le conseilla du mieux qu'elle put et le fit retourner en cours. Dolores, toussotait, pour indiquer sa présence. Au bout de la quatrième fois, Minerva, énervée, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et lui tendit une fiole.

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Pas du poison, si cela peut vous rassurer, mais une _dilution_ pour votre toux. Cela serait dommage que vous tombiez malade. »

* * *

 _Vous en avez pensé quoi ?_


	5. Eleanor Brandstone

_Coucou ! Voici les deux prochains drabbles alphabet, en espérant que cela vous plaise encore :D_

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review : **Oceane.12** , je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Une review pour moi, c'est comme un cadeau d'anniversaire. ^^ Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et que l'idée te plaise. Je te rassure, la suite arrive bien assez tôt. En tout cas, merci beaucoup :D_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Eleanor Brandstone_

Eleanor venait tout juste de se lever et elle sortit vite fait de sa chambre, afin de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Qu'elle aimait se promener alors que les autres élèves étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée. Un bruit vint la bousculer de ses pensées. Il pleuvait. Elle courut jusqu'au fenêtre afin de regarder le merveilleux spectacle. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et sans savoir qui c'était, elle se mit à parler.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les Anglais disent qu'il pleut des chiens ou chats… Et pourquoi pas des _éléphants_ , tant qu'on y est. »

* * *

 _Alors, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, et c'est normal, Eleanor Brandstone est une élève de Poufsouffle, tout juste mentionnée dans les livres. J'utilisais souvent ce perso en RP et je m'amusais à faire une fille complètement à côté de la plaque, un brin amnésique et qui racontait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. J'ai voulu refaire honneur à ce personnage, dans ce drabble._

 _En espérant que cela vous ait plu :D Merci de m'avoir lue :D_


	6. Filius Flitwick

_Filius Flitwick_

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Filius Flitwick, et comme à chaque anniversaire d'un des membres de l'équipe enseignante, les professeurs le fêtaient dans la salle des professeurs. Les elfes de maisons avaient fait un gâteau très délicieux, et une fois nourris, les enseignants offrirent leur cadeau à Filius. Albus s'approcha du petit professeur et lui tendit son paquet, qui se révéla contenir une pomme. Le professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements regarda le directeur sans comprendre.

« Albus, je vous remercie, pour ce cadeau mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est le _fruit_ dans Blanche-Neige.

\- Blanche-Neige ?

\- Et les sept nains. »

* * *

 _Oui je sais, je suis méchante avec ce pauvre Filius, surtout que c'est un perso que j'adore (bon, pas autant que McGonagall qui est l'équivalent de Merlin sur terre pour moi, j'exagère à peine :P) mais dans ces drabbles, certains personnages vont être tourné en dérisions ^^ Surtout les professeurs ^^_

 _En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous penser dans vos reviews, que je lis avec un plaisir non égalée, et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue :D_

 _La suite, demain ^^_


	7. Gilderoy Lochkart

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser mais hier, j'ai complètement zappé de publier les deux drabbles, j'avais et j'ai toujours un devoir type bac à faire. Ainsi, pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier le double des drabbles. Encore désolée :/_

* * *

 _Réponse à ma review : **Lacie Phantom** , je suis heureuse que l'idée t'ait plu et que tu ais aimé la lettre F, je la trouve marrante aussi :D Je suis vraiment heureuse. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait plaisir à un point :D_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Gilderoy Lochkart_

Gilderoy marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche d'une certaine professeure, qu'il venait tout juste de trouver.

« Ah Minerva, cela tombe bien, je vous cherchais.

\- Que me voulez-vous professeur Lochkart ? soupira la concernée.

\- Vous faire partager quelques-uns de mes conseils. Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez. »

Minerva soupira à nouveau.

« Vous devriez mettre du _gloss_ le matin. »

Elle le regarda interdit… Il était tombé sur la tête ?

« Voyez-vous, moi-même j'en mets le matin et regardez mes lèvres ! Le meilleur sourire selon _Sorcière Hebdo_. »

* * *

 _Moi je dis, pauvre Minerva ^^ Merci de m'avoir lue :D_


	8. Harry Potter

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Harry Potter_

Suite à une journée assez chargée à cause des examens de fin d'année, les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, en n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : se détendre et oublier le maudit stress qu'avaient créé les examens. Ils profitèrent donc de la soirée en faisant la fête. Au moment de se coucher, ils étaient encore excités. Harry Potter se retourna vers son meilleur ami Ron.

« Cela serait trop bien de dormir dans des _hamacs_ ! »

Ron le regarda surpris.

« Demande à Dumbledore. Il est assez tordu pour dire oui… »

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.


	9. Igor Karkaroff

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Igor Karkaroff_

« Que prend un éléphant dans un bar ?

\- Albus, soupira Igor, vous nous avez déjà rraconté trri fois cette blague depuis le début de la semaine… De la place. »

Le directeur en question, tout heureux d'avoir sa réponse, tendit un morceau de papier au directeur de Durmstrang. Igor jeta un regard intrigué à Minerva, qui ne lui rendit qu'un regard résigné. Elle était habituée. Il prit le papier.

« Une photographie ?

\- Non, Igor, sourit Albus, c'est une _image_. Les enseignants Moldus en offrent à leurs élèves quand ils donnent une réponse juste. »

Igor soupira.

* * *

 _Celle-là, je l'adore :D Car cela me rappelle un Igor sur un RPG qui me fait rire et en plus, j'ai bien aimé l'accent slave et j'ai placé un ou deux mots de russe :D_

 _En espérant que cela vous ait :D_


	10. James Potter

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _James Potter_

Comme d'habitude, James Potter courait après une Lily Evans qu'il trouvait toujours belle, et elle le devenait un peu plus chaque jour. Comme chaque jour, sa cour auprès d'elle, devenait de plus en plus assidue. Mais comme d'habitude, elle allait le repousser et lui dire qu'elle préférerait finir avec le poulpe du lac de Poudlard plutôt qu'avec lui. Mais ils allaient bientôt finir ensembles. Il le sentait et ne se trompait jamais… ou peu.

Mais Lily n'était pas du même avis.

« Tu es comme une _jarre_. Vide et rempli d'un liquide nommé Imbécilités. »

Elle partit sur ses mots.

* * *

 _J'avoue que l'inspiration m'avait manqué et je m'en excuse.  
De plus, je m'excuse aussi, car demain, je ne pourrais pas publier, je fais ma JDC, et vu que je suis envoyée à l'autre bout du département, je pars à 7h le matin et revient à 23h le soir :/ Désolée, mais dès mercredi, vous aurez la suite :D _  
_en tout cas, merci de me suivre_ :D


	11. Kingsley Shakelbolt

_Coucou ! :D Je suis désolée de mon absence totale mais j'étais malade... Mais en plus, je me sens trop débile. J'étais tellement fatiguée en cours que je me suis mise à pleurer pour rien :/ Juste pour dire que je n'y comprend rien :/_

 _Mais voilà, pour me faire pardonner, j'en publie trois aujourd'hui ^^_

* * *

 ** _Réponses à mes reviews_** _(oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis au pluriel, ouiiii *-*) :_

 ** _Oceane.12 :_** _Mercii pour ta review :D  
 **Potterstone :** Je suis super heureuse de ta review qui me fait chaud au coeur, et aussi heureuse que l'idée te plaise. La suite arrive de suite avec du retard :/ Merci :D_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Kingsley Shakelbolt_

Lors d'une réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley Shakelbolt parlait avec Minerva McGonagall de l'avancée de sa mission au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Mais aux yeux de la professeure, les résultats étaient décevants, et déjà mise sur les nerfs, à cause de cette Dolores Ombrage, elle se mit à crier sur l'Auror. Elle s'éloigna, et Sirius Black, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette de la conversation, s'approcha du pauvre homme déconfit.

« Offrez-lui un _kilt_. Elle se sentira flattée et oubliera l'objet de votre dispute. Les Ecossais sont très fiers de l'être. »

Sirius partit en souriant.

* * *

 _Merci :D_


	12. Luna Lovegood

_Voici la suite :D ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Luna Lovegood_

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Luna Lovegood. Et c'était un Neville Londubat mal à l'aise qui s'approchait de la table des Serdaigle, dans la Grande Salle. C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait à Gryffondor, maison du courage et de la noblesse… Tout sauf lui.

« Luna, joyeux anniversaire ! »

Neville lui tendit son cadeau que Luna ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Des _lacets_ ? C'est original !

\- C'est pour éviter que quelqu'un te vole à nouveau tes chaussures. »

Luna lui sourit, touchée par cette attention. C'était adorable !

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous aimez ? Merci en tout cas :D_


	13. Minerva McGonagall

_Alors voici le dernier drabble de la journée ^^ Je l'adore celui-ci :D_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall rentra dans un tourbillon de robe vert émeraude dans le bureau du directeur. Elle était visiblement en colère et demanda d'une voix sèche à Albus :

« Albus, je vous demande de m'expliquer votre récente idée.

\- Quelle idée ? demanda d'un faux air innocent le vieil homme.

\- Albus, vous le savez !

\- Non…

\- Albus, une fois pour toutes, ce n'est pas parce que ma forme Animagus prend la forme d'un chat, que je mange comme un félin. Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de la présence d'une _mangeoire_ remplie de lait dans mon bureau ?

* * *

 _Voilà, je voulais prévenir : Je ne pourrais pas publier avant la fin de la semaine, étant donné que je suis dans une période chargée et je commence à arriver dans la partie de l'alphabet que je n'ai pas encore écrite comme le P, le Q ou le N ^^_

 _sinon, merci de m'avoir lue :D_


End file.
